Roses
by xodias
Summary: After being transferred out of his gym class for fighting with a horse, Eren Jaeger falls hopelessly in love with uber-cool bad boy, Levi Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I humbly thank you for taking interest in my shitty literature. I hope you enjoy, and remember to review so it turns out not so shitty.**

 **I have posted this story on the following websites:**

 **Figment Under username: Xodias**

 **If you see my story anywhere else besides those places please notify me! Thank you~**

 **Kindest regards, -Zee**

 **P.S. I own nothing! Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Goddamnit Mikasa! Stop fussing over me, and get yourself around or we'll both be late!"

Sometimes I feel bad about yelling at her and all, but good lord that girl can be smothering.

"Eren, just let me-"

I slapped her hand, making the slice of toast she has been trying to force feed me fall face-down on the floor. Mikasa stared at it, then slowly bent down and gingerly picked it up.

I scoffed, and continued searching for my backpack. Where could've that damn thing gone?-!

Mikasa grabbed my shoulder with un-humanlike strength, and twirled me around so fast I almost fell over. "Jesus! What the hell Mikasa-!" She crammed that stupid piece of toast into my mouth; literally choking me. "I'm not going to let you starve to death over a piece of toast. Eat it Eren. Eat it," she said with a look in her eye that scared me shitless.

I chewed on the toast nervously, and apologized after I finished.

"It's okay," she sighed, relieved. "I just wish you would be more thoughtful as to how your careless actions will effect you in the long run."

By the time she had finished that long and seemingly useless sentence, I was on the other side of the house, continuing my hunt for the backpack that must have-a-mind-of-it's-own-because-it's-nOT-IN-THIS-FUCKING-HOUSE-OBVIOUSLY.

"Eren?"

"WHAT?!"

"I found your backpack."

Oh you have got to b kidding me. I clenched my fists, and stomped back into the kitchen.

"Where was it," I growled, yanking it out of her hands.

Mikasa pointed to the counter, aka the place where I always leave it. "You were probably too hungry to see it," she muttered, emotionless.

Shit.

* * *

 _Later, In 4th period Gym Class_

"Listen up you bunch of crybaby sissies! I've noticed that we have some no-good cheaters who skip their laps! I'm looking at you, Connie Springer!"

Connie Springer. Hah. He's a pretty good guy, but I wouldn't put it past him to skip laps. It's not his fault though, our gym teacher Shadis is harsh on him. Oh, and he really doesn't know how to count.

"S-sir!" Connie started fidgeting nervously, "I could've sworn I ran all the laps yesterday! All 3 of 'em!"

You could tell just by looking at him, that Shadis had lost all hope for humanity right then and there.

"Connie... you were supposed to run 30... NOT 3 YOU STUPID IDIOT! NOW, THANKS TO CONNIE'S IDIOCY, YOU ALL CAN RUN 50!"

Great. Just great.

The rest of the class groaned and muttered curses and insults under their breath. Connie was beet red in the face, and apologized so quickly, all of his words jumbled together.

Honestly, if it had been in any other class besides gym I would of been furious. Since it's gym, I'm surprisingly elated. I get to contest with this asshole; Jean, Horseface, Kirstein. It was a tradition. Every day in gym, we'd find a way to compete. Whether it was finishing our laps faster, or scoring the most points, it happened. I always win though. Well, besides that one time... and that other time... that's besides the point. I'm just better in every way possible!

Everyone shuffles over to the 'starting line', where Jean and I reside.

"Hey Yaeger," Jean snorts, "ready to get your ass whupped again?"

"As if I'd lose to you!" He snickers at my reaction. "Your slow-ass can barely run 10, let alone 50."

"Tsch." Jean was probably about to say something stupid and useless, when Shadis's voice drowned out his own.

"On your mark! GO! RUN CRYBABIES, RUN!"

Jean and I took off, leaving the rest of the class behind. I faintly heard Marco yell Jean's name, and Reiner say, "They're at it again..."

Honestly, I don't care what they say. My only care in the world at the moment was to beat Horseface.

I haven't mentioned why I call Jean "Horseface". If Jean stood next to a horse, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. Seriously.

We were nearing lap 12, with me in the lead, when Jean started bumping against me. I lost my balance and fell.

"The.. hell man!" I panted, regaining my stance and (easily) catching back up to him. "What's your... fucking... problem!?" I reached out, and pulled his ugly-ass hair; hard enough for him to fall on his butt.

I stopped, and turned around to face him. Shit was about to go down, and I was pumped.

He growled, and launched himself at me, his speed catching me off guard. I shoved him off, dodging his punch that was aimed right at my face. What's his deal!

By then, the rest of the group had caught up with us, and mindlessly formed a circle around us, watching intently.

I took a second to glance at them, and then Jean punched me in the gut. I fell backwards, wheezing.

"Hah! How'd that feel Yaeger? How about some more?!" He raised up his fist, and drew it back, preparing to hit me again.

"Stop!" Marco grabbed Jean's fist and held him back. This gave me the perfect opportunity to kick him in the shins, hard. Jean groaned, and I snickered, satisfied.

"ENOUGH!" Shadis's voice rang throughout the gym, freezing everyone in their tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EREN!"

"Me?! It was all Jean's fault! That horsefaced bastard swung first!" Is he serious?! I did nothing wrong!

Shadis got real close, and headbutted me. He headbutted me! Is that even legal? He didn't even hesitate! Ow... it hurts...

"Listen here kid. Take your ass down to the principles office now. I've had enough of your senseless bickering with Jean. I want you transferred out of my class."

"Hrrng..." I muttered words of protest, but shuffled out of the gym anyways. I heard Jean laugh mockingly behind me. Shadis yelled, "Everyone back to your laps! Jean! You have 100!" Hah. Serves him right.

Goddamn, I must have a concussion. Maybe I'll stop by the nurse's office on my way...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I don't own any of the characters! Pls don't sue me k thnx lol**

 **-Zee**

 **P.S. S/O to sallycoombs for pointing out the problem with the font! I've fixed now, hopefully you can read it ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I've been itching to work on this, but I've been pretty stuck on how to continue. I'm not too sure if I like this chapter or not; hopefully the next will be better. Can you guess who "he" is? :3 BTW Thanks for reviewing/favoriting ! It really pushes me to continue working on it. :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Argh..." My head felt like splitting open. Shadis didn't hold back at all. Jean too for that matter. Come to think of it, Jeans never acted like that before. Sure, he was competitive, yet he's never tried to seriously injure me like he did. Strange.

I passed by the bathroom, stopped, and decided to go in. It's not like the office was expecting me or anything. I'm sure I'll be a pleasant surprise.

The bathroom was empty; it's bug-filled lights flickering as usual. For such a small school, you'd think that they would try to upkeep it better. I glanced at my reflection in the grubby mirror, and my eyes widened in shock. I had a huge, blue and purple welt smack dab in the middle of my forehead. I gently poked it, wincing when it sent shockwaves of pain through my skull.

Damn it... How am I going to hide this from Mikasa? She'll jump my shit for sure! Why me of all people? Why am I the only one getting in trouble? In fact, the more I think about it; Jean was the one who started it! That good for nothing, horse-faced bastard should be the one getting head butted and sent to the office! Not me! Frustrated, I punched the wall, and immediately regretted it. The bricks aren't as soft as they look. Cursing, I shook my hand, feeling tears sting my eyes. Angrily, I wiped them away.

"Oi. Looks like someone got their feelings hurt," a husky voice sneered from the doorway. I spun around, ready to slap a bitch, and stopped in my tracks.

The first thing I noticed was how short he was. He must've been 5'3" tops! Second, how hot- wait... what?

"Do you have something to say for yourself, brat? Quit bawling, and let me piss in peace." The not!-handsome stranger scoffed, and walked over to the urinal.

I was at a total loss of words. He just insulted me! And yet, I was star struck.

"I'm not crying," I sniffed, clenching my fists together, and facing him. "My... My head just hurts, that's all." And my hand, but I wasn't going to mention that.

*zip* "Okay then. Sure you aren't. Looks like you ran into a wall. Idiot."

Who was this guy? Was he just trying to start a fight, or what! I opened my mouth to spout a snide comeback, but the words wouldn't come out.

I sighed in defeat, and turned back around to the sink. Spinning the rusty faucet on, I let the water run cold, cupped my hands up the stream, and splashed my face. Damn that felt refreshing. I went to do it again, and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"You're making a mess. I assume you don't plan on cleaning it up either." I looked down at my supposed mess. It was just a little water on the edge, who cares? I suppose there's also a puddle on the ground; it's nothing a janitor can't clean up. Besides, the rest of the bathroom was a mess as well, and he didn't say anything about that.

I slowly looked up, meeting his glare with mine in the mirror. He looked sullen; tired; fed up with the world. The guy's seen some deep shit.

"Oi. Did you hear me? Or are you deaf? Clean it up," he growled.

"Dude fuck off! It's just a little bit of water, it doesn't matter! Haven't you seen the rest of the bathroom? There's literally shit on the walls, and you're getting after me for this?!"

The stranger pinned me up against the sink, and I felt the water from my "mess" soak into my jeans. Right down the front. Great.

"H-hey! Let me go!" I tried wriggling out of his grasp, to no avail. I had to give him some credit though. He was pretty strong for his size.

"Listen here, kid. You-"

"Kid?!" I cut in, ignoring the deadly glare he was giving me. "Are you serious? You're the kid! I mean, just look at you! You're tiny!"

Well. I guess I deserved the punch that knocked the air out of me that came next. What is it with people punching me today?

"Watch yourself, brat." He finished with a final kick to the back of my knee, making me fall forward into the sink and hitting my head on the mirror. Fuck! The welt must've doubled- no, tripled in size considering the amount of pain it caused.

"Stop..," I moaned, definitely marking down a trip to the nurse. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just hit me like that!" No matter how much he battered me, I wasn't going to get pushed around by a midget.

He released grip on me, with a disgusted look on his face. "Tsk. Let's get you to your next class."

So one second he's beating the shit out of me, then he's offering to escort me? What is it with this guy? "I can do it myself, thank you very much," I sneered. "I don't need your help."

"Whatever," He turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his shoulder, stopping him. What am I doing?! I strangely felt the need to get to know him, he was just so.. _cool._

He shook off my hand and glared at me.

"What's... your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Oh God.

"I transferred here after getting expelled from Stohess High."

"For what?" I asked, shocked.

"Fucking the science teacher, repeatedly."

"Uh..," The hell? Did he just..?

"I'm kidding. Your face is hilarious though. I moved here for the art classes up at the university, and I still need to finish my last year of high school."

Good God. This guy has no chill, at all. I'm so gullible for believing that.

"Oh, um, that's cool. You like art then?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Uh, just wondering..." Great, now this guy thinks I'm weird.

He sneered, and walked out the door, leaving me embarrassed as hell with a mess to clean up. Come to think of it, I never got his name. Maybe I'll run into him again later.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the shitty chapter. I'll try to make the next longer, and not as bad q.q**


End file.
